PeinIta
by Yaoifangrlz
Summary: Pein and Itachi love story starts off slow then quickly escalates. I need a Beta for this story please contact me if your intrested!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one,  
The Rinnegan Child

Pein dashed down the hallway filled with happiness a huge grin on his face. Today was the day he could tell someone... but who? His eyes grazed the doors, Hidan, Kakuzu, Sasori, Deidara, then finally his closest friend Itachi.

The redhead dashed down the hall toward the younger and said "ITACHI-SAN! I have some amazing news! Since we are so close, you know, as friends, I thought you should be the first to know. I'm sorry for not telling you sooner but, you know how busy we've been with all the jinjuriki. You might have noticed but Konan recently has been absent quite a lot its because shes had my baby girl!" He handed the photo to the silent Uchiha, who gazed at it thoughtfully. "My cover up for her absence was that she goes out a lot when actually she has been staying at our second house." Pein sighed with happiness, something out of the ordinary. "Konan's back home now and I'm so happy ^::^ I missed her so much."

The Uchiha looked at pein and smiled slightly. "I'm so happy for you and Konan-san, Pein- sama! She is lovely, looks just like her mother. Reminds me of when my little brother was born..." His face fell with the thought "Leader, I knew you were a naughty boy! I wish you every happiness, really I do." He forced another smile, hinted with delight.

Pein went on eagerly about his child. "Her name is Sara. She is a happy one month old baby girl. I am a loving proud father and I'm so happy to have her. Sorry for all the noise but that's going to continue for a while. Since she is born from my blood she will increase in age rapidly because of some drug Kabuto implanted in me when I last fought with him." His faced darkened while speaking this but lit up once more aps he changed the subject. "Anyways she has konan's hair, and my eyes. I can't wait till she's old enough to train, shes going to be amazing! Konan's going to be unable to do missions for a while because she's recovering so I'm putting you and Kisame-san on over time."

Itachi contemplated what the leader said for a moment and responded "Sara. Lovely name. Overtime huh? Not sure how I feel about that. Have to consult Kisa-dune about it...and I need some time off soon as well. Oh and what are you going to do about deidara...? You know how he gets.."

"I'm just glad Konan's out of pregnancy she was so hormonal, don't tell her I said that. I couldn't leave the house without having to bring ice cream, or chocolate, or pain pills, or chips back with me and if I didn't I would get yelled at then pummeled by paper... not fun. Deidei's just going to have to live with the fact that he's sasori's and thats the way it is and that I'm not his, how he says, 'fuck buddy'." Pein face palmed in annoyance. "I just got really drunk around him and you know how I get when I'm drunk, I just go crazy! Anyways hope you and Kisame don't fight too much over the overtime."

Pein exits the room and waves goodbye before entering a room down the hall.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two,  
Blackmail

Two days later Itachi stands outside of Pein's door to scared to knock. Suddenly the door opens and Pein is standing directly in front of Itachi.

Itachi looked up at the leader, slightly blushing at the sudden opening of the door "Umm...sorry to intrude, Pein-sama but, Kisame-san and I really need that time off. Madara is getting kinda pissy about not getting to spend 'quality time' with me." Itachi reaches up to a bruise on his face and touched it lightly, "And said he would go ask in a 'formal' way, 'man to man' with you if you said otherwise. Oh and he and Kisa-dune want to see Sara-chan (I said no.)"

Pein sighs loudly. "Fine I guess you can have a little time off, but if Madara touches you imma kick his face in.." Itachi blushes and Pein says under his breath. "That perv..." Pein continues, "Oh and about Kisame-san, he can only see Sara-chan after I taught her how to use her rinnegan or he will die. Haha! As for Madara seeing her never! I don't what that creep within a hundred miles of her!"

Itachi smiled slightly with relief. "Thank you very much for that. Heheheh, yes... Understood, I shall tell Kisame-san that. Lets hope that Madara doesn't get another cradle robbing idea...the perv.."

Pein suddenly started to rage at the idea. "I SWEAR TO GOD IF MADARA COMES WITHIN 10 METERS OF HER HES DEAD! AT ANY POINT OF HER LIFE!" He spat the next few words. "That god forsaken son of a bitch...pardon the language, Itachi-san."

They both sensed someone coming down the hall and see Deidara as he passes them in the hall carrying a bag of mail. He stops and hands pein a packet.

Pein happily opened the mail, obviously excited to see the contents "Oooo MAIL! Yay! Do da do da do... SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, GOD DAMN KABUTO...I was so drunk...I got carried away...shit... ummmm...Itachi-san I've got some bad news...Kabuto...he blackmailed me...I...I don't know how he got a picture...I forgot about that night...it was so long ago...anyways remember that one night when Hidan-san thought it would be funny to have a drinking contest and I won but, the thing was he spiked my drink...and I passed out in front of your room, and you came out to help me...and...and...and I got carried away cause...you just looked so innocent...I couldn't help myself...I'm so sorry...well anyways Kabuto seemed to get a picture of me and you...you know 'doing it' outside your room. You can't see my face but you...you look so slutty! Haha it's kinda cute..." Pein blushed slightly. "Anyways...I HAVE A DAUGHTER NOW! I can't have this going around...if Konan saw..." Pein shuddered at the thought. "We'd be buried so deep...probably alive too..." He looked even more horrified at that thought. "I don't know what he wants from me..."

Horrified Itachi grabbed the photo out of Pein's hands, nearly tearing it in the process. He blushed deeply then blanched. "OH MY GOD! WE HAVE TO GET IT FROM HIM! WHAT THE FUCK KABUTO?! SERIOUSLY?!" Pein watched, shocked to see the usually calm Uchiha freak out like this.

"What's his deal?" Itachi continues and then sighed in defeat. "Uhhg!. I...I think I remember that night...or at least the aftermath...Madara was so pissed...he left bruises on my hips...they were there for two months" His hand went down towards his his, as if the memory still stung "...But...it was..so...nice. Konan, Kisame, and Sara can't ever know..! We have to figure out what he wants...knowing him this will be ugly...and then he does have that notebook..." He looked confused for a moment then went back to his emotionless self. "So we have to do what he says...shit. My head was spinning so much that night...reality and fantasy blurred with...something else..." They both turned and saw Madara at the end of the hall, waiting for Itachi. He whispered to Pein, so Madara wouldn't here. "We have to go somewhere else to continue talking about this whole ordeal." Pein gestures for itachi to enter his room.

*INSIDE PEIN'S ROOM*

"First off let me get something clear" Pein closes the door behind Itachi. "'It was so 'nice' ...Madara...nice...? Or...me nice...?" Pein gave Itachi a questioning look.

The younger responded, quite shocked. "No, no, no, no, not like that!" He continued obviously embarrassed talking to the leader in this manner. "I mean you were nice..." He blushed deeply as he looked at the leader. "But I meant it was nice not having to deal with madara." He grimaced in annoyance and then lounged on Pein's bed.

Pein crossed his arms and continued. "Anyways there seems to be a note from Kabuto on the back of the drawing its short but I'll read it to you-" He started to read the letter out loud.  
"Dear Pein-sama,  
I saw what happened. Pretty steamy...I haven't seen Itachi-san get that horny. Ever.  
Happy blackmail,  
Kabuto"

Pein continued quite angrily "That son of a bitch, WHAT DOES HE WANT?!"

Pein looks over at Itachi and realizes that the young man is fast asleep. Pein then proceeds to pull the covers over Itachi.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three,  
The confession

After covering Itachi, Pein looked over and realized that he was already fast asleep. Seizing the opportunity to be gushy while no one could hear him, he spoke softly to the sleeping Uchiha. "Awww. Ita-kun, you fell asleep on me...it must be from all the overtime lately... you look so peaceful when you're asleep." He noticed that the stress marks on Itachi's face almost disappeared when he slept. He continued speaking softly, yet grateful for this opportunity. "I'm so glad you cant hear me...about that one night...I wasn't that drunk, I just took advantage of you...I'm sorry. You were just so adorable, and caring, and innocent. I couldn't help myself...and...even the thought of Madara touching you makes my blood boil... I'm sorry." He apologized sincerely once again to the sleeping Uchiha. "I hope you're sleeping well...wow I feel stupid... talking to a sleeping person...well good night...Itachi..." He leaned over and kissed Itachi's cheek. Taking the opportunity, he decided to confess one more thing to the unconscious younger. " Oh and one more thing...I feel like I should get this off my chest even if you are sleeping..." A blush of embarrassment crossed the pierced man's face. "Sometimes i use the one jutsu and transform into Kisame-san just to have sex with you...you're just so..amazing, Ita-kun... i'm so sorry...I don't have the guts to tell you while you're awake...but...I..I love you..." He looked at Itachi longingly.

Itachi mumbled in his sleep and rolled over, only to wake up and look at Pein, his face growing red as he started to speak "...Pein-sama...I... just don't know what to say...I..I think I feel something for you, too...but I... have never felt love...but...Kisame...an..and...Madara..." His expression changed from confused to horrified as he registered the thought of Madara knowing. "Oh god...what would he say?! Pein...please hold me..." His eyes start to water and he sits up and hugs Pein's waist.

Sensing intensity of the situation, Pein moved Itachi into his lap and held him close to his chest. "Oh Ita-kun," He said affectionately "I didn't realize you were awake." Pein blushed hard as he said this. "Sorry you had to hear that...the feelings thing...and the transforming into Kisame thing...please forgive me." Pein started to get misty eyed as well and held Itachi tighter. Itachi could see the shapes of the chest piercings through the fabric of Pein's shirt. "I will never let Madara lay another finger on you and as for Kisame...I am sure he would understand..." Pein could see that Itachi, exhausted, was almost falling asleep in his lap.

Pein leaned down slightly and whispered in Itachi's ear- "Ita-kun...don't fall asleep... you're so beautiful-" Presumes to kiss the side of the younger's ear. "I love you."

Itachi stared up at Pein and blinked several times, before allowing himself to smile slightly. "Don't worry...I won't..." He assured the leader and blushed. "...I...I love you too..."  
Itachi blushes realizing what he said. "Pein-sama...th..thank you..." Itachi starts to cry the tears stream down his face. "...Of course I forgive you...but..Konan...and Sara...you have needs too, and I just can't take that way...I think Kisame knows, but Madara...he'll kill you. He always said he would do anything to make me his, and to keep it that way...if...if..he..." Itachi buries his face into Pein chest.

"Oh Ita-kun." Pein looked at Itachi and pets his hair "I... when your like this it's so tempting..." Pein slides his hand down to Itachi's waist then realizes what he's doing. "Sorry... Konan's always known from the start that she didn't satisfy me completely. I do love her and Sara but...also you...Madara can't kill me. And I won't let him hurt you." He kissed Itachi's forehead and then purred in his ear. "Oh and I knew you liked it the first time we fucked. Who could make a face like that and hate it?"

Itachi sighed with relief and looked up at Pein. "Pein-sama...thank you...I am glad she understands." His expression darkened "Madara will find a way. He always does..." He playfully poked Pein's lower-lip piercing. "Admit it, you liked it too."

Pein smiled at Itachi. "Just to know that you accept my feelings makes me so happy." He cuddled Itachi. "I'm going to sleep with you tonight if you don't mind..." Pein closed his eyes and started to drift off to sleep.

Itachi laid down next to Pein. "I am glad you understand mine too...that's fine, I'll stay...I need to rest too..." After deactivating his sharingan, Itachi was asleep in a matter of minutes.

later that night madara walks in he looks around and sees Pein and Itachi sleeping. He glares at Pein, walks over silently to the bed and stands right next to Itachi. Madara picks up Itachi soundlessly and carries him to his room.

Madara throws itachi on the ground. Itachi hits the floor hard and wakes up, pain throughout his body. Madara stomps over to itachi and grabs a wad of hair, pulls it, and yells, "DAMMIT ITACHI WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four,  
You Are Mine, and Mine Alone.

Pein wakes up slowly, slightly disoriented. "Ita-kun...", he rolls over expecting to see a sleeping Itachi. "Itachi?... ITACHI!" Pein gets up fast and runs down hall, "ITA-KUN! ITACHI!" he smashes down Madara's door, "MADARA! DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM!" Pein's other bodies appear chacra almost exploding out of them, "I'm Going To Ask You Once! Put. Him. Down."

Madara stands up from the floor, and walks towards pein, "Fine. I'll leave." he whispers in Peins ear, "Just remember who the true leader is nagato oh and don't you touch him. The bitch isn't worth it." Madara then spits in the direction of pein's other bodies and leaves.

Itachi is on the floor, his neck is bruised, and he's coughing, "p-pein *cough* sa..sama.."

Pein walks toward Itachi, "Ita-san...", he picks up itachi bridal style and starts walking to Itachi's room. "Madara... that bastard... no one calls me that... NO ONE TOUCHES YOU!" Pein looks down at itachi and pets his hair hair. He walks over to Itachi's bed and lays on it and cuddles up with Itachi. "I will never leave you Ita-kun. No matter what Madara says, you're worth it. I love you."

Itachi looks up into peins deep eyes. "Th...thank you Pein-sama...but don't you have other things you need to do?...Ma..Madara-sensei was acting strange...very...what about Kabuto-san?!...I love you to Pein-sama, with all my heart" Itachi coughs until there is blood.

"Ita-kun are you ok?" Pein uses his sleeve and wipes the blood from Itachi's lips. "Since your brother has joined there isn't much for me to do..." he hugs Itachi, "The only thing I'm worried about right now is protecting you" Pein looks lovingly into Itachi's eyes, "Because you're special to me" Pein leans down and kisses Itachi lightly on the lips.

Itachi's eyes flutter, and he pulls Pein into a deep embrace, "Pein sama...Sa..Sasuke-kun shouldn't be here! He..an,an,and Madara...Madara...Madara will come back!" He starts to panic and hugs Pein tighter. "If he hurts you or Sasuke-kun...Pein-sama...make my pain go away..." Itachi starts to cry.

Pein takes Itachi's ponytail out and strokes his hair. "Me and Sasuke-kun can hold our own against Madara" Pein hugs Itachi tight, "I won't let him hurt Sasuke-kun. Plus Sasuke's over 100 miles away right now. It would take Madara two days, at least, to even to catch up to him. HAHA! and Sasuke-kun has Karen with him, Madara wouldn't even be able to get within ten feet of Sasuke-kun let alone touch or hurt him... and... it's kinda impossible for me to make the pain go away..." Pein takes of his shirt slowly then takes Itachi's hand. "But I can make it more enjoyable." He smirks and goes in for a kiss.

Itachi leans back on the bed, "P-Pein-sama..." he grabs Pein's hair and gently pulls him into a kiss. Pein kisses back then pulls away and blushes, "so about what you said earlier... if I were... t...to be...uke... I would only do that for you." Itachi's eyes light up in excitement, "You..would do that for me?!" Pein looks nervous, "Only if you waaaa-", Itachi quickly pulls Pein under him and starts kissing neck and proceeds down his chest, "Ita-kun stop, it tickles!" Pein blushes hard and looks away.

Itachi comes up from kissing Peins neck and starts kissing Pein, forcing his tongue into Pein's mouth. "Pein-sama... say my name."

Pein started breathing hard and closed his eyes. "Ita-kun! "I...its going to hurt... Ita-kun!" Itachi shoves one of his fingers in Pein's ass, causing Pein to reach up and grab him. "I love you..uh..".

"It's ok...Pein-sama..it won't hurt...I'll make sure of that...if it does just tell me.." Itachi then leaned down and gave Pein a hickey while inserting another finger.

"Agh LIER!... You scream...all the time!" Pein started to pant hard as itachi started to lick down his cock. "ITA-KUN! No...it..its to much!" Itachi inserts a third finger. "AGH!" Drool comes down the side of Pein's cheek while he closed his eyes.

Itachi shushed Pein. "Shhhh...Pein sama...everything will be fine.. you'll enjoy it i promise you..." Leans down and passionately kisses him.

"Ita-...kun...I..can't take it...anymore..ugh..I want... you! Please!" Pein hugged him hard as Itachi removed his fingers.

"Pein...I want...you...scream my name..." Itachi starts thrusting into Pein.

"ITACHI-KUN!...Ah...damnit...that hurts!" Itachi thrusts deep into Pein and hits his prostate. "BAKA!" Pein comes on both of them, while Itachi comes deep inside him. "Again...?"

Itachi smirks at him "I knew you would like it Pein-sama. I am sorry i hurt you..." He kisses peins neck. "Do you want to go again?"

Pein bashfully looks away while blushing. "Who said...that I liked it...? He tears up from embarrassment "...yes...I...I would...

Itachi leans head on Pein's chest. "Only if you want to..." He giggles when he realizes Pein's tears "Do you want to be seme, Pein-sama?

"YES!" He rolls over, taking the dominant position over Itachi and strokes his hair. Pein starts kissing Itachi's neck and then starts thrusting into him hard.

"AAAAAHHHHHH! P-Pein-samaaaa!" He digs nails into peins back, really close to having an orgasm.

Pein continues to thrust into Itachi "Hold on...a little...longer...I love you...ITA-KUN!" He comes inside Itachi.

"Ahh...I...love you...hah...too...PEIN-SAMAAAAAAHHH!" He comes all over himself and Pein.

Pein lays down on top of Itachi. "Do you really... or do you just love my body...? Either way i love you more..." He gives Itachi a gentle hickey "Now we're even."

Itachi looks up at him, blushing. "If this feeling in my chest is love, then yes. Pein I love you with my whole being. You make me feel like no one else has. I...i just can't describe the feeling I get when you and I are together...and the way you look at me...its a way no one else has. I don't want this to ever end. Yes, Pein-sama, I love you." He kisses Pein deeply then lays back down "Now...what should we do about this mess?"

Pein laughed once Itachi mentioned the mess. "I have no idea...I hate doing laundry..." Pein scratches his head. "Haha how 'bout I assign Madara to clean it. Haha ok. No. For real we have got to get this cleaned before morning or Konan's going to be pissed...she doesn't like messes that's why she hates Deidara... and I have a confession... I don't know how to run the laundry machine" Pein blushes and falls on the bed in embarrassment. "I've never had to do it before..."

"Heheheheh...uhh well i guess we both have to learn how! Oh madara would die of rage if he even saw this let alone had to clean it up! Well we should wash this and shower...everything is throbbing. I don't know if I can move..." He tries to get up but falls on top of Pein. "That...was one hell of a night...but we have to sort out the Kabuto and Madara thing soon too, but I think I need sleep..." He falls asleep on Pein, before finishing his sentence

Pein combs through Itachi's hair with fingers, then kisses forehead. "I'm tired too..." He starts to fall asleep. "I will never forget tonight..." He cuddles the unconscious Uchiha before falling asleep completely.

Madara walks in silently, deactivating his chakra so not to wake either of them. He sneers as he carefully pulls Itachi off the bed and carries him several rooms down.  
He then tosses Itachi on the ground, grabs a fist full of his hair and covers his mouth, "I saw that whole ordeal, you little slut." He pulls harder on Itachi's hair. "You are mine and mine alone! Do you not remember?! Uchiha's can't feel emotional 'love', but we can sure as hell make it!" Madara then proceeds to start to beat and then later rape Itachi.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five,  
I Don't Deserve You

Pein wakes up slowly, "Hn... Ita-kun" Pein rolls over to hug Itachi and he's not there. He starts throwing around pillows and goes through the closet throwing clothes everywhere. "Ita-kun?! ITA-KUN!" Pein runs down hallway screaming "ITA! ITA! WHERE ARE YOU!" After running for quite some time Pein collapses on ground in defeat. "I'm sorry..." Pein cries, "I failed to protect you..." Pein hears a cough from a room down the hall. "ITA-KUN!" Pein gets up and finds where the coughing is coming from. He opens the door and walks in on Madara hitting Itachi. Pein stands there awestruck.

Madara looks up and walks over to Pein and grabs his shoulders. "Look at what you made me do. If something like that was precious to you... you should have done a better job protecting it, Na~ga~to...you just as worthless as he is..." Madara uses Mangekyo Sharingan to have Pein experience painful memories, pushes him to the ground and walks out, not before promising to himself "Sasuke-kun and Sara-chan...my next targets on making their lives a living hell..."

Itachi looks up scars on his face bleeding. "P...Pein-sama...?"

Pein breaks down crying and holds face in hands. "I...Ita-kun... I'm so sorry..." Pein sobs, "he...he's going to go after Sasuke-kun... and Sara-chan... I..." Pein stands up, and looks serious, "I will protect them with my life." Pein grabs Itachi piggy back style, "We are going to stop Madara."

Itachi whispers, "Pein-sama.." and hugs Pein tight "I am sorry...this is all my fault...but we can't go after him...you saw what he did and felt it yourself... you said that there was no way he could reach them...everything hurts...I won't be much help...I...I just don't want to have to see his face again!" Itachi breaks down, crying tears of blood.

Pein holds Itachi, "Ita-kun..." Pein kisses Itachi softly. "It's not your fault it's that bastards... you're right he can't reach Sasuke-kun and if he tries to even look at Sara-chan she will kill him. Konan-san can't even look at her. Sara-chan's in her terrible two's and she has the rinnegan so..." Pein puts Itachi down on the bed. "Rest Ita-kun" Pein kisses Itachi's forehead. "You know what Sara-chan's first word was... it was uncle. I asked her who? You don't have an uncle and she said..." Pein leans close to Itachi and whispers in his ear, "Uncle Itachi."

Itachi gasps slightly, "P-Pein-sama... I never knew. Yes they will be safe if we don't interfere... and Madara...he just gets into your head...his word...is law..." Itachi rolls over and wraps arms around Pein's neck, "but Pein-sama is god...but only human" Itachi kisses Pein's bottom lip piercing.

Pein smiles "and you're my guardian angel" Pein kisses Itachi lovingly, "a very tired guardian angel that needs sleep..." Pein hugs Itachi and pulls covers over him, "but I can't fall asleep for the fear of Madara touching you again... you sleep and I'll keep you safe." Pein does some hand movements then says, "Four Seal Barrier Jutsu!" Pein encloses room so no one can enter, "I will protect you Ita-kun. if it's the last thing I do."

Itachi blushes, "Pein-sama...th..thank you..." Itachi attempts to roll over on side only to cry out in pain. "He..." Itachi get's teary eyed.

Pein tries to comfort him, "Shhh Ita-kun sleep. It's ok..." Pein walks over to Itachi and attempts to do a little of medical jutsu, "I can only numb the pain... it will go away eventually... I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you." Pein kisses Itachi's cheek.

"Pein-sama...thank you...the pain will last for a while..." Itachi points to hand shaped bruise on hips, "I..I let him do it...I feel sick" Itachi coughs up blood and then passes out.

"ITA-KUN... I need to get you to a medical ninja." Pein picks up Itachi piggy back style and Pein's bodies come. "I'm taking you to Konan-san. She can help." Pein runs to Konan's room and plops Itachi down on her bed. "Konan-san? you home? KONAN!?" Pein starts to search for her and finds her in the bathroom with a giant gash on her back. "KONAN-SAN! What Happened!" Pein picks up Konan and heals her injury just enough to stop it from bleeding.

Konan a bit dazed, "Pein-san... Mada..." Konan passes out in Pein's arms.

"KONAN!" Pein starts to tear up and puts Konan next to Itachi, "You both need rest... what have I done... THAT BASTARD!" Pein starts balling, "Konan-san..." Pein sobs, "Ita-kun..."

Itachi wakes up slowly, "Pein-sama..I am so sorry..." Itachi looks over at Konan and starts to cry tears of blood. "I knew this would happen." Itachi looks back at Pein. "He always does this...shit...he is a jealous mad man, a genius whose skills are nothing short of the best and he would commit murder for me...he will kill and kill again...he'll take me and make both our lives miserable...he hates losing..." Itachi hugs pein tight, "I am sorry I brought this on you and your family...I could never ask that you forgive me..."

"Ita-kun..." Pein pets Itachi's hair, "It's not your fault you didn't bring this onto me and my family if anyone I did by confessing my love... I love you." He pulls itachi into an embrace. "I love you Ita-kun and we can be happy... why can't Madara just be more gentle or or find someone else that likes abuse, Hint hint," He gestures at Konan then smirks. "Hahahaha just kidding not about the her liking it but.. about the gentle thing... after the first hokage died Madara got mean, abusive and evil..." Pein sets Itachi on his lap "I guess I just don't get why you would let him do... that..." He touches Itachi's waist gently "... you don't deserve it.

Itachi leaned over and touches the side of Pein's face "If anyone did, I did...I told him about that night...then he beat me...and he has never acted the same since. With him it was always pain, never pleasure...only Hashirama saw his 'almost caring' side. And that died along with him. He went easy on Konan...that may or may not be a good sign... I only let him do it because... have you ever seen Madara cry? I suppose you haven't but...his eyes...I know they were fake but...I never want to see tears from those eyes again!

"Konan's fine, she's been through worse, I was just scared by the blood and her being unconscious." He holds Itachi's face "That night... wasn't your fault either.. its all me, Ita, I do this..." He kisses his forehead lightly "If you don't want to see him cry then..." Pein stares deeply into Itachi's eyes "...look at me instead..." Pein closed his eyes as he started to passionately kiss Itachi.

Itachi rolls eyes into his head and closes them, kissing Pein back just as passionately "Pein...you make the horror go away. It was not you and it was not me, it was him. He's gone for now...Pein I love you..but I...can't..."

"Oh Ita-kun I love you...you can't...what?.." Pein pulls back,getting teary eyed

Itachi pulls away getting misty eyed as well "Pein...I love you so much it hurts...but something...doesn't seem right..." Tears start streaming down Itachi's face

Pein cries and looks away "I knew you liked it... JUST LIKE KONAN! WHY DOES EVERYONE LIKE PAIN!? I just.." He gets up and walks a few steps away then turns to look at Itachi "I love you Itachi." The tears continue streaming "And I don't want to see you hurt, or in pain, or scared and everytime you're near him..." Pein starts sobbing "...you're relieved when I make him stay away from you, even when I did confess my feelings you were happy... I just don't get...why you would want to go back to him just to get hurt...Itachi..." Pein collapses on floor from exhaustion

Itachi's tears threaten to spill over, but he tries to keep his voice even "Pein...Pein-sama...he...he..just...he showed me things...he took care of me...distant or not he brought me here and was there for me..." Itachi walks over and then collapses on Pein. "PEIN-SAMA PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I don't DESERVE YOU! Itachi then proceeds to sobs uncontrollably until there is blood.

Out of the corner of his eye Pein spots Konan getting up from the bed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six,  
Sara's Power**

Konan walks back in the room more awake and starts screaming "Itachi-san? Nagato? What's happening? She then realizes that Itachi is crying and that Pein has passed out "ITACHI WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!" She runs over and starts medical ninjustu on Pein "How did he get these injuries... the last thing I remember is Madara was kissing me then..." She reaches to touch her back "...yeah then he scraped my back... it... felt good... OH, what am I doing?! PEIN!" She slaps him in attempt to wake him "Wake up you baka!" Pein slightly opens his eyes and looks around him "Ita...Konan..." He then blacks out again, much to Konan's dismay "Dammit Itachi, what happened? It looks like he's been crying... He never Cries!" Konan glares menacingly at Itachi.

Itachi stands up and mumbles "I'm sorry, Konan-san...I'll leave now..." He gets up and walks to his room, silently crying the whole time. Looks down the hall and sees Madara waiting for him

Pein finally comes to and Konan is relieved to see him, "FINALLY BAKA!"

"Ita..-kun..." He then realizes that Itachi is not there and that Konan looks furious "ITA-KUN" He stands up, a little disoriented, and starts running down the hall "ITA-KUN! ITA-KUN!" He turned to see Madara hugging and comforting a sobbing Itachi "Ita-kun..." Itachi looks at Pein, before seeing one tear fall from his face and the collapse onto the floor.

Madara leans down and whispers in Itachi's ear, "Bitch deserves it for playing with my toys..." He then proceeds to pull Itachi by the hair into a dark, empty room.

Konan comes up behind Pein and gently touches his back "Nagato, we need to talk about Sara..."

In the other room, Madara carefully starts to strip a panicking Itachi, and whispers into his ear "Shhh everything is fine. He has her, you have me, nothing to worry about. He doesn't need or want you. Maybe if you're good I'll hit your sweet spot. I. Love. You~" He then begins to thrust hard into Itachi, marking his body with bloody hickies as well.

"Konan? I...what about Sara? He sits up, startled

"Nagato, I can't find Sara..." She gives him a very serious look

Pein eyes widen and fill with rage as he stands up calmly walks toward room where he saw Madara drag Itachi into and slams open the door "Where Is she?!"

Madara turns toward him, while still leaning over an unconscious and bloody Itachi, and looks at him annoyed "I honestly have no idea who or what you are talking about. Itachi is here and Konan was with you last that I heard. Now if you would be so kind I am busy..." Itachi then moans in pain in his sleep.

Pein then takes a step forward "You know who I'm talking about! My Daughter! SARA!" Pein then gives Madara a glare of death.

Madara then fully turns toward him and raises an eyebrow "Oh, you can't find her? I thought she would have come inside to see you two. I saw her outside not too long ago..."

Itachi mumbles in sleep "..nnnaah...Pein-sama..." Madara shoots quick angry glance at Itachi then back at Pein "I told you the truth. As you can see I was a little preoccupied..." He motions to Itachi, but Pein still doesn't believe him.

Pein eyes close in hurt "I don't get it... WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU LIE TO ME ABOUT THIS?! It's just.. so beneath even you..."

Madara rolls eyes, now complete with full mangekyo sharingan "I, Madara Uchiha, would never stoop as low." He then sneers at pein, while getting in a protective stance in front of Itachi "I honestly don't know where your sniveling little brat is. When Itachi wakes up, ask him. He saw her outside before I did." Madara makes a pissy face at Pein.

"You. Don't. Scare. Me!" Pein looks into Madara's sharingan unfazed, Konan then runs in because she heard the screaming, and when she comes in Madara and Pein lunge at each other

"STOP IT!' Konan summons paper to surround Madara and Pein's bodies. plastering them to the wall "COME ON! YOU GUYS ARE ACTING LIKE TWO YEAR OLDS! PEOPLE ARE NOT ~POSSESSIONS~ ITACHI GETS TO CHOSE WHO HE WANTS TO BE WITH AND THE OTHER ONE HAS TO STOP! OK?! OR I SWEAR THAT I'LL BREAK BOTH OF YOUR ARMS AND SUFFOCATE YOU!"

"Konan...sweety...Ita-kun is mine."

"SHUT UP NAGATO!" She then has papers fly into Pein's mouth.

Madara glares at everyone, his sharingan dangerously glinting "This...has nothing to do with Itachi..." Itachi rolls over in his sleep, Madara then turns toward Konan and sneers at her "This argument actually has to do with Sara..." He smirks "...besides...I think 'Tachi is a little too emotionally unstable to answer a question such as that. Hehe..." There is a knock on the door and everyone turns toward it.

"OK THEN!" She has paper fly into Madara's mouth as well "I know there are two situations that need to be solved, but I can't leave the room without you two trying to kill each other. Therefore Itachi picks now. And you-" She glares at Madara "TELL ME WHERE MY DAMN DAUGHTER IS!" The door creaks open slowly and little sara walks in with a stuffed animal rubbing her eyes as if she just woke up "SARA!" Konan runs over and scoops up Sara but forgot that her attention needed to be on holding Madara and Pein to the wall so all of the paper comes off

"Sara!" Pein runs toward her, picks her up, and twirls her in a circle.

Madara walks over to Itachi and shakes him gently, "Itachi-kun, you need to wake up now" (his in-front-of-a-small-powerful-child-act)

Itachi tenses and wakes up. "Ma...Madara-sensei...?" Everyone starts to talk at once, "ITA-ITACHI-SAN YOU NEED TO", "LEAVE HER OUT OF THIS", "UNCAl ITAAAA!", "SARA KONAN YOU NEED TO GO", "BRING IT GINGER", "COME AT ME OLD MAN!" Itachi quickly loses his patience and shouts louder than everyone. "WTF IS GOING ON?!"

Kisame walks in the door. "Is it this a bad time...?" Everyone glares at him.

Sara looks confused, "Why is Uncle Itachi-San yelling?" Tears start to well up in her eyes. "Itachi-san!" She starts to push and hit and kick Pein in attempt to be closer to Itachi"

Kisame gives everyone a questioning look, "family get together?" everyone glares, "fine fine..." kisame remains there silently confused.

Sara breaks free of Peins grasp and runs toward Itachi. Madara, not thinking and being overly protective, lunges in front of Itachi and holds Sara by the head as she's trying to run forward. Pein yells in anger and fear, "MADARA!"

Madara looks down and realizes Sara's balling. "Um... Sara-chan i didn't.. mean t-" Sara looks up glaring at him with her rinnegan, Madara touches her on the shoulder as to provide comfort, Sara puts her hand on top of his, everyones goes silent.

Sara breaks the silence "Don't. Touch. Me." she grabs his hand and flings Madara across the room his body slams against the wall making a decent sized indent and leaving Madara crippled.

Itachi stands up, "Everyone but Kisame get out please." Sara looks up at Itachi, he looks away from her and says in cold voice "You to Sara." Everyone goes out into the hall and is silent while Konan rocks Sara back to sleep. Lots of shouting from Itachi and failed attempts from Kisame can be heard. Then sounds came from the room that sounded like Itachi was bawling hysterically.

Konan nods to Pein, "Nagato... i am going to put Sara to bed, now that thing are a little quieter." She glares at the two, "If you to even try to kill each other i will kill you both first." she walks down the hall and into her room.

"Well 'that' was certainly interesting..." Madara and Pein turn to see Kabuto Yakushi leaning against the wall, smirking back at them.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven,  
Kabuto's offer  
**  
Madara and Pein watch as Kabuto approaches them a grin on his face.

Pein looks over at Madara "Are you thinking what I'm thinking.?"

"Let's take our anger out the 'healthy' way."

**~~FRIENDSHIP!~~**

Kabuto steps aside, throws hands up in defence "I am not here for violence, but rather, civilized conversation. Also I believe you owe me. Both of you~" Pein turns white, and Madara turns a shade of green.

Color returning, Pein looks down with a slight blush. "Now what are you blackmailing me for..? The Itachi thing... WAIT WHAT ARE YOU BLACKMAILING HIM FOR?!" He looks at madara shocked "OH... OH MY GOD... he he he can't be talking about that one time... when... you were bottom..." Pein starts to crack up, Madara gives pein the death glare with sharingan then starts to tear up for once.

"You are such a bastard, Pein."

Kabuto's glasses block the view of his eyes "Yes I am here on both terms as well as other things..oh by the way Pein congrats on your daughter. She has 'your eyes'...also I am here to bring you an offer neither of you can refuse..." He smiles at the two Akatsuki members, knowing he has the upper hand.

"Oh god Kabuto stay away from my daughter! Madara already made that mistake and I'm not saying that for her benefit, I'm saying it for yours... and what's your "amazing" offer you slimy little bastard?

Pein cocks an eyebrow and Kabuto gives him a look of innocent shock "Oh this had nothing to do with her up till now!" He pulls out a scroll and pen "I want both of your assistance in the next shinobi world war, along with the other members of the Akatsuki. I would hate to see two of the greatest warriors break down if they lost someone precious to them, if they say no... I'm sure Sara would be glad to help her fathers." He smirks and Madara narrows his eyes.

"Fine but we don't work for you we work with you, GOT IT?!" Madara gives him a look of agreement

"You really like to blackmail don't ya...?" Under his breath "Bastard bringing Sara into this shes only three..."

Fine by me. Oh and to be honest, bringing Sara into this was not my original intention. Nor was it my intent to have her age as fast as she does. I guess you could say curiosity ages, then kills the cat." He shrugs then writes something down on the scroll.

As Kabuto's pen left the page, Pein's eyes widened and his chakra started to flow out of him, Madara grabbed his arm "We just made a deal with him. He wouldn't kill her. If we refused then he would have, baka."

"YOU DON'T KNOW THAT!"

Konan comes out from the room down the hall "What are you two yelling about this time?"

Kabuto looks up slightly annoyed "Oh please. As if I would do something that risky. What do you take me for?" He nods in Konan's direction as a greeting "Konan-san."

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing. I'm sorry Konan." Pein goes in for a kiss on the cheek and is dismissed with a hand.

You forgot about Itachi, didn't you..? He's still in the room with Kisame you know and the feeling's gone down. I hope no one's... hurt." As she says this, Madara and Pein's eyes go wide at the thought. Kabuto pushes up glasses and looks a Konan, "Konan-san, am I interrupting something?" He gives Pein and Madara a look that says "not in front of her."

Konan points to Kabuto, "WHY THE HELL IS HE HERE! UGH, ok I don't even care anymore. Kabuto come back to play with them another time they got some things they have to work out." Kabuto tries to object but Konan puts a finger up in front of his face obviously very pissed.

Kabuto pushes up glasses, "I guess I'll be leaving now. We shall talk soon." he mysteriously disappears into thin air.

~Meanwhile in Itachi's room~

Itachi's throwing an angst rage, while Kisame tries to calm him, "Itachi-sama, please try to calm down and tal-"

Itachi cuts him off with a scream, "UUUAAHHHGG! EVERYTHING HURTS KISAME!" He sits on the floor and buries face in hands quietly sobbing, "I..I just don't know what to do..it..it wasn't supposed to be like this..." he pulls his knees up to his chest and starts bawling.

Kisame takes a step toward Itachi, "Itachi-sama..." he had never seen Itachi like this, Kisame scoops Itachi into a hug, "Everything will be ok...you just need to rest and relax...you don't have to do anything right now..." Kisame looks down at the limp body in his arms. Itachi had passed out from emotional exhaustion during the hug.

Pein and Madara walk into room and Pein notices the limp Itachi, "Ita-kun!" Pein runs to Itachi, scoops him off the floor, carries him to the bed, lays him down, pulls the covers over him, then kisses him on the forehead, "Ok we all need to leave this room now Ita-kun needs his rest WITHOUT one of us waking him up... "

Madara walks over to Itachi and looks at his peaceful face, "Fine." Madara agrees with a nod. Kisame nods then leaves first followed by Madara then finally Pein. They stand outside the door awkwardly waiting.

Madara absent mindedly messes with his hair, Pein picks at his nails, and Kisame looks at his feet, "..This is getting..."

Pein looks up at Kisame, "...Awkward?"

Madara nods, "Indeed."

Kisame looks at them both then bows, "I think I am gonna go to bed. It's so late and I have overtime..." He walks down the hall to his room. Pein and Madara stare after him then look at each other as silence fills the hall once again.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight,  
War

*In Itachi's Room* Itachi has vivid dreams. "..Nnn...no...stop..I don't...stop..just-ahh..don't...AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" He wakes up screaming in a cold sweat and thinks "It was just a dream...uhhg...everything is spinning ." He touches his lower back My back and ass are throbbing...I...why can't I remember what happened?..Eww...my mouth tastes horrible...maybe brushing my teeth will help clear my head...that and a shower..." Itachi gets up and starts to leave the room only to be met by an intense sharingan and rinnegan " . . . ~"

Itachi looks up at his master and his lover as they both charge at him in frantic conversation.

"ITA-"

" 'TACHI-KUN I-"

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH HE DOESN-"

"YOUR ONE TO TALK GINGER FACE-"

"OH NOW IT IS O-"

Before they can get into a full on fight, Itachi starts running in between both of them, not saying a word

"Ita..."

"'Itachi-kun...?"

They both stared dumbstruck after him. Itachi thinks to himself in the bathroom "Oh...my...god... they really want me to choose between them...this is the only life I have known, how can I betray either of them? If I agree to choose...this is true horror" He steps into the shower, pushing the weighing thoughts out of his mind.

Pein forcefully rubs his temples, exhausted and annoyed form all the yelling. "You know what... He wants you Madara. I should have never interfered. I love him... but he was clearly.. 'happy' with you.. or at least content." Madara grins in triumph.

"You finally got it into your thick head huh?" He slaps Pein upside the head as he says this "Idiot. You were never good enough for him and you never will be." Madara's stare heats with rage "You are a Worthless. Piece. Of. Shit." Pein looks up at Madara, tears glistening in his eyes.

"Bastard, you always take it to far." He curls up into a ball emotionally crushed "You never realized in all the years I have been around you, followed your every word. I LOVED YOU MADARA! Then you changed. Turned into this man I didn't know. You continued to take and take and I'd give and give but I'm done... you've won... I have nothing more to give... but I can give Itachi his happiness and that's all I want to do now. And its clearly with you..."

Madara picks up Pein's head with his hands as if to go in for a kiss "You're right, Nagato." The elder Uchiha slaps him as hard as he can leaving a bruising mark across his cheek "I am a bastard." As this happens, Itachi walks out of the bathroom, drying his hair with a towel.

Itachi stared at them in awestruck and anger. "Madara-Sensei...Pein-sama..."

Pein rubs his cheek and looks up at wet haired lover "Itachi, leave!" Pein ment this for the younger's own good, although he didn't take it that way.

"I understand, Leader-sama...Sensei..." He turns to leave, hiding the fact that he is also emotionally crushed.

Madara leans down to Pein's level. setting his hand on the red-head's shoulder and whispers "It seems 'Tachi-kun has made his decision. He probably hates you." Madara laughs "Oh and Nagato. You have always been worthless to me." He then gets up and leaves, going to catch up with Itachi in the hall. Pein then lays back down, covering his face and silently cries himself to sleep.

Madara and Itachi walk into Itachi's room in silence. The weasel opens the door and lays down on his bed, Madara attempts to join him.

"Don't even think about it."  
" ...'Tachi-kun?.."

"Madara I don't want to have to look at your face right now." Itachi said this coldly and disrespectfully. Something unlike him.

"...What?"

"You heard me. I don't want to look at your face right now."

"Are we really having this conversation NOW, I-ta-chi?"

"GODDAMIT MADARA! I HATE YOU!"

Madara loses all patients with Itachi and grabs him by the throat "THATS IT! I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU! YOU ARE A SLUTTY EXCUSE FOR AN UCHIHA!

Pein wakes up slightly from the noise "Ugh..." He gets up, rubs face "Damn I was hit hard..." He walks toward the noise and opens the door to see Itachi bleeding and bruised and an angry Madara continuing to fight him

"MADARA UCHIHA!" Pein stomps over to him, Madara still concentrated on beating Itachi, Pein grabs Madara and throws him into the wall then runs up and grabs him by the throat staring into madara's sharingan unfazed

"You disrespect me. You disrespect your Clan. You disrespect my family. And THIS!" Pein forces Madara to look in the direction of Itachi, who is now holding his chest with his hand clamped over his mouth, catching the blood he coughs up.

"THIS IS WHAT YOU CALL LOVE?! You disgust me!" He spits in Madara's face, then throws Madara again this time smashing him into a bookshelf, breaking it. Pein's bodies surround Madara and form a barrier jutsu that imprisons Madara.

"GODDAMN YOU NAGATO! WHAT WOULD YAHIKO SAY?" Pein stops dead for a moment. "Oh, did that strike something? Well. I'm sure he'd say you are a Mother Fucking Son Of A Bitch! You're a lazy ass!"

Madara continues to curse out Pein, who walks over to help the injured Uchiha "...Pein-sama..." Itachi coughed horrendously, blood splattering in his hand "..I...forgive me...he's just...he gets in my head." Itachi tries to stand on his own, but collapses in pain instead "I just..."

"I know." Pein picks up Itachi in a cradling way, so as not to move him from his position, and carries him out into another room, while Madara continues screaming at them.

"You know... I told you to get out. Not because I wanted you to leave me, but because I wanted you to leave so this wouldn't happen. But it looks as if I couldn't stop it again. I should just stop trying... it's always been like this... I can never protect anyone no matter how precious they are to me." Pein tears up "AND THIS-" He gestures at the tears "WHAT THE FUCK ARE THESE?! THIS HAS NEVER HAPPENED BEFORE.! But..." He sighed deeply "I forgive you of course... it's not your fault." He then lays Itachi down on his own bed and tucks him in "Sorry for all the pain I've caused you..." The leader starts to get up and leave, but Itachi grabbs him by the arm.

"I understand...you can't help it...he's just too controlling..and an ass...and don't stop trying either...it...proves that you care...Pein-sama, everyone cries" Itachi wipes Pein's tears "And..." he then kisses Pein gently on the forehead "You never cause the pain you only make it disappear...that's what i love about you..." Itachi then pulls his redheaded lover into a deep and loving kiss.

Pein kisses back, pulling his fingers through the raven's loose hair, until they hear more thudding from the room Madara was imprisoned in "I will never stop for you as long as you'll have me." Pein kissed Itachi one last time before going to see what the hell Madara had done now.

Itachi stared after him in a love happy daze "Pein-sama, I love you~."

In the imprisonment room, Madara has destroyed pretty much everything and knocked the other paths unconscious. Once Pein enters he looks at him, angry and panting. "So it is to be war between us? Well a disaster beyond your wildest imagination will occur." He disappears before Pein can interject.

"That...that bastard...at least he's gone now..." He goes back to the room he left Itachi in, who sits waiting happily for him.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine,  
Hot Tub Time

while he waited for Pein, Itachi fantasized about the first time they had had sex in the hottub, something they would do tonight.  
~**FLASHBACK**~

Itachi yawned as he sat down on the couch. "Man I'm sle-" Itachi cut himself off as he fell asleep.  
Pein walked in the living room to see a sleeping Uchiha.  
"mmmm...Pein..." Itachi mumbled in his sleep.  
Pein heard Itachi's silently mumble and got closer thinking he might be having a nightmare about him. "faster..." Itachi grunted in his sleep as he turned slightly.  
Pein only looked confused as he watched Itachi. Itachi continued to grunt and mumble stuff about his leader. It finally clicked that Itachi was dreaming about being fucked by him. Pein didn't know if he should wake him up or let him sleep.  
Itachi woke up after one last moan. "nani?!" Itachi asked rubbing his eyes.  
Pein starred at Itachi blushing trying to come up with something to say. Itachi went wide eyed as he remembered the dream he had. "I erm...I...uh..." Itachi stuttered. Pein shush him and said "Lets make your dreams a reality" pein grabbed itachi and held him over his shoulder and strode down the hall towards the hot tub.  
Pein tossed Itachi on the ground and started to remove his clothes. Then he began taking off itachi's clothes while itachi was squirming and blushing. pein threw itachi into the tub and swam after him when pein got near he realized that itachi's member was hard. "seems that you have a problem" Itachi blushed even darker as he saw he was hard. "Let leader-sama help you with it." he purred as he slipped next to Itachi.  
Itachi's face was glowing from how much he was blushing. "I know you'll like it, since you did have a dream of me fucking you, ne?" Pein purred. Itachi looked up at Pein with a lustful look in his eyes as an answer. Pein smirked. "That's what I thought." he said kissing Itachi lustfully.  
Itachi kissed back instantly. Pein moved over Itachi as they kissed, slipping his hand down Itachi's nice chest down to his member which he brushed slightly. Itachi moaned into the kiss and arched his back into Pein's touch.  
"You love this, you little slut." Pein whispered huskily in Itachi's ear.  
Itachi shivered as Pein licked his ear lobe. "I'll fuck you senseless." He whispered and sucked gently on the earlobe.  
Itachi felt shivers go down his spine as he gasped slightly. "Be my bitch...Or let me make you..." Pein purred sexily as he grabbed Itachi's member.  
Itachi moaned loudly and blushed even darker. "Will you?" Pein asked breathing down Itachi's neck.  
"Oh god yes~!" Itachi moaned letting his head fall back a little.  
"Say it to me. Tell me what you want me to do to you." Pein purred.  
"Fuck me~" Itachi purred in response.  
"Is that all? You don't want me to touch you?" Pein teased licking one of Itachi's nipples.  
Itachi arched his back and moaned, "please Pein! j-just fuck me~" Itachi begged.  
"Beg me some more. You sound sexier that way." Pein purred rubbing their hips together.  
Itachi groaned, "Please Pein! Fuck me! Make me your bitch!" Itachi begged.  
"That's how bad you want me hun?" he purred.  
Itachi's body was basically shaking because of how much he wanted Pein. Pein chuckled and slowly started to pump Itachi's member. Itachi groaned loudly and bucked his hips at Pein's touch. As Pein pumped Itachi's member, he started to lick his neck, sucking on sensitive spots. Itachi began to scream erotically as Pein pumped faster. Itachi groaned as he felt a coil in his stomach tighten. Pein smirked and stopped pumping Itachi before he could cum. "Turn around." Pein ordered Itachi as he started the water jets to make the hot water bubble.  
Itachi obeyed and turned around slowly. Pein made Itachi bend down and lean against the side of the tub then raised the jet's power so it was hitting Itachi's erection rather hard. He then shoved his first finger in Itachi pumping in and out. Itachi screamed in pure pleasure as his body jerked. Pein smirked and added the second finger, he started pumping them in and out in a scissor like motion. Itachi screamed erotically as the coil tightened even more. Pein pumped his fingers deep in Itachi looking for the prostate.  
Itachi screamed even louder as spikes of pleasure shot up his spine. Itachi couldn't take it anymore! He screamed once more and came. "Oh that was hot." Pein smirked and aimed for Itachi's prostate before adding the third finger.  
"NYAAAAaaa! S-stop the jets! I-its TOO much!" Itachi said, his body was jerking from how much pleasure he was getting.  
"You're too cute when you're like this." Pein said and pumped his fingers hard in Itachi.  
Itachi threw his head back, landing on Pein's shoulders. "PEIN!" Itachi screamed as he felt all of the pleasure mounting up inside of him.  
"Do you want me in you now?" Pein purred in Itachi's ear.  
Itachi nodded furiously as his body shook from all of the pleasure he was receiving from the jets. "Why don't you scream it out for me?" Pein ordered more then asked.  
Itachi shuddered, "PLEEEEASE PEIN! I WANT YOU IN ME! FUCKING ME! MAKING ME YOUR BITCH!" Itachi screamed as he continued to jerk and buck his body because of the jets.  
"More...let me hear you beg some more..." Pein whispered.  
Itachi groaned, "Make me scream and beg for more. Make me feel like a dirty, dirty little whore!"  
Pein chuckled. He liked that. He liked that a lot. "That's more like it, you slut." Pein hummed and pulled out his fingers, replacing it with something much bigger.  
Itachi screamed in pain mixed with pleasure. Pein started pounding into Itachi not letting him time to properly adjust.  
"PEIN!" Itachi cried out in pain mixed with pleasure...mostly pain.  
"Relax you're...ngh...muscles..." Pein groaned as he slammed in deeper.  
Itachi tried, he really did! But it was a bit hard due to the fact that Pein wouldn't let him get used to it. "NYAAA! N-NOT SO R-ROUGH!" Itachi screamed in pain and pleasure again.  
Pein sighed and slowed down a little. Itachi thanked Pein with a soft moan of pleasure. Soon enough, Itachi began to scream in pure pleasure. "F-faster!" Itachi yelped.  
Pein complied with Itachi's request and started to pound in him at the same pace as earlier. Itachi screamed extra loud as spikes of pleasure ran up his spine as Pein pounded into his sweet spot. Pein bit down on Itachi's neck drawing blood as he aimed for the prostate, slamming it hard. Itachi's body was jerking left and right from all the pleasure he was getting. Pein groaned as his member throbbed madly in Itachi, he was going to release soon. Itachi gritted his teeth as he felt himself becoming closer and closer to his limits.  
"Scream loud and hard for me." Pein whispered in Itachi's ear before licking the blood away from his neck. He rammed in harder Itachi's prostate loving the tightness of Itachi's ass.  
Pein didn't have to tell him twice! Itachi screamed louder than before and came. Pein moaned loudly at the new tightness that squeezed out the cum. He came deep in Itachi. Itachi panted as Pein rested in Itachi for a little and pulled out sitting beside him. He pulled Itachi closer to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. Itachi panted and watched as all of the water in the hot tub started to calm.  
It was silent for a moment. Until Pein decided to break it. "Don't think we're done." Pein purred in Itachi's ear. "I've wanted you for so long and now that I have you like this, I'll take full advantage of you."  
Itachi's blush returned. "Are you sure I'm the one that's being taken advantage of?" Itachi smirked.  
Pein grinned. "Let me be clear Uchiha. I may love you," Pein started. "But I'm going to fuck you senseless."  
Itachi blushed darker. "I love you too, but what makes you think I'm going to give it to you?" Itachi teased.  
"And what would make me think you wouldn't?" Pein replied. "You loved the fucking I gave you didn't you?"  
Itachi shivered, "Oh god yes!"  
Pein smirked. "And you loved my hard, big cock inside of you. Pounding into you mercilessly right?" Pein purred in Itachi's ear.  
Itachi tilted his head back so it touched Pein's shoulder and moaned as an answer. Pein smirked winning over Itachi. "Hitting your prostate hard as you scream in pure pleasure." Pein continued.  
Itachi blushed as he realized he had gotten hard. "Pein, all this sex talk is making me horny~" Itachi purred.  
"Mah...I don't want it anymore." Pein smirked, it was his turn.  
Itachi whimpered. Pein smirked. "Can you feel what you've lost?" Pein asked. "My thick dick up in you, the way you love it so much. Thrusting in and out?"  
Itachi turned around quickly. "I bet you miss my tight ass~" Itachi said wrapping his arms around his leader's neck.  
"I think its you who misses my cock." Pein grinned in return.  
"And I think its you who missed all of the noises I make." Itachi smirked in return.  
"I know you miss the feeling I gave you." Pein said moving Itachi over him. "That feeling of pure bliss."  
"I know you miss the feeling I gave you~" Itachi said, moving his face close to Pein's. "That feeling of puuure pleasure~" Itachi said, now his lips inches away from Pein's.  
"I'm positive you miss my touch over your soft skin. Pleasuring you with little teases." Pein replied, his lips almost touching Itachi's.  
"Although I'm sure you miss that too~" Itachi said, getting even closer to Pein, but not touching him.  
"I don't recall you teasing me." Pein said brushing his lips against Itachi's slightly.  
"Would you like me to?" Itachi asked with a weird gleam in his eyes.  
"I think I rather be in you." Pein said then finally kissed Itachi.  
Itachi smirked and kissed back. Pein forced his tongue inside Itachi's mouth and groped his ass as he did so. Itachi moaned into the kiss and shivered as Pein touched him. Pein lifted Itachi as they kissed and sat him down slowly on his fully erected member. Itachi groaned into the kiss as he closed his eyes tightly.  
Pein broke the kiss. "Ride me." He whispered in Itachi's ear.  
"What do you think I'm doing?" Itachi asked with a wiseass look on his face as he sat up a little on Pein's cock then slide back down.  
Pein's smirked was followed by a moan. Itachi continued that motion a couple times then started going faster. The groans and moans that were escaping the weasel's mouth made him blush. Pein took a hold of his lover's waist and started to slam him down harder, getting deeper and deeper each time. Itachi started to scream in pleasure as Pein slammed him down faster and faster. Pein threw his head back and moaned in pleasure. He loved the pleasant heat coming from Itachi's tight walls, the water slashing and Itachi screaming in pleasure with a beautiful blush on his face.  
Itachi screamed erotically as he was slammed down onto his sweet spot. "AAAah! P-PEIN!" Itachi screamed as he felt tears of pleasure slide down his cheeks.  
Pein moaned. "O-oh you slut! Scream my -ah- name!" he ordered loving the sex.  
Itachi screamed loudly. "O-OH GOD! PEIN!" itachi screamed as he felt a coil tighten in his stomach.  
Pein himself was starting to reach his limits. He carried on harder anyways, trying to get the most pleasure possible before coming. Itachi screamed in pure pleasure, "PEIN! F-FASTER!" Itachi begged as he threw his head back and felt a thin strand of drool slide down his cheek.  
Pein complied and thrust his hips upwards getting in deeper. Itachi screamed even louder. Pein moaned loudly his limits coming incredibly close. Itachi finally gave in, he screamed erotically as he came again. "Sh-shit!" Pein moaned Itachi's name and came inside Itachi. He lifted Itachi from his member and placed him beside him.  
Itachi panted and tried to calm himself by watching the water ripple. "Let's get out..." Pein said standing. "This water is disgusting now."  
Itachi blushed and nodded. But once he tried to stand, his legs gave out on him. Itachi fell. "l-leader-sama...c-can you h-help me?" Itachi asked, blushing madly.  
Pein smiled. He picked Itachi up bridal style and got out of the hot tub. He then let Itachi stand up on his own. He watched him for a moment, and proceeded to wrap a towel around his waist. Itachi wobbled slightly, trying hard to stand up. "L-leader-sama...I t-think I'm gunna f-" Itachi cut himself off as his legs gave out on him again. Itachi closed his eyes tightly and tensed his body, ready to hit the floor. But, he never did. Itachi opened his eyes slightly, only to look right into his leader's. "T-thanks..." Itachi said blushing.  
"I think I went a little hard on you hm?" Pein said then helped Itachi stand straight. "Don't move." he ordered as he picked up a towel and wrapped it around Itachi's waist for him. He then picked up their clothes, followed by Itachi and exited the room.  
Itachi blushed and curled up in his leader's arms. Pein kissed him, soon they were back at Pein's room. He dropped their clothes on the floor and laid Itachi on his bed. Itachi soon started to fall asleep. "Love you Itachi." Pein kissed him and laid beside him.  
Itachi smiled as a response. Itachi really did want to say he loved Pein too...but...fatigue overcame him. Itachi fell asleep, smiling. Pein smiled already knowing that Itachi loved him back, I mean they did have sex so that's a sort of love confession right? Pein pulled Itachi closer to him and fell asleep.


End file.
